1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internet browsing software and more particularly to software for enhancing document display while browsing the internet.
2. Problem to be Solved
Current internet or Web browsers interpreting Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) are unable to display non-scrollable headings in files that are defined with HTML tags. For example, if there is a file with data and headings which define the data, the Web browser will scroll past the headings so that the headings are scrolled off of the screen and the user is left with data without descriptive headings. FIG. 1 illustrates the top half of an HTML file as it would be displayed on a computer monitor. The column headings are displayed at the top of the monitor. FIG. 2 illustrates the file of FIG. 1 as it is scrolled; the headings are no longer visible.
There is also a need to have sets of different non-scrollable headings in a file that contains different rows of data. FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate files of related information which have several different sets of headings which describe different data.
Another problem is that current Web browsers cannot display a non-scrollable heading at the bottom of the computer screen. Bottom headings are generally used to display a group of options that might be used at anytime when a user is viewing an HTML file.
One solution which partially addresses the problem of non-scrollable headings is Frames, by Netscape. Frames require separate program files in order to compute top headings, a middle section and bottom headings. Frames also require special coding in the HTML source file to tie all of the frames together. Each frame is a window which is optionally scrolled. Frames does not address the problem of middle scrolls, nor does it provide one file that contains all of the non-scrollable headings and the body of the file.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide software for enhancing document display while browsing the internet whereby only one file for the HTML source code is needed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a software for enhancing document display while browsing the internet whereby a heading displaying options would always be accessible.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide software for enhancing document display while browsing the internet which allows headings to be defined as non-scrollable so that the headings will always be visible as the data is scrolled.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.